mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Puk Puck
Puk Puck ' (プク・プック) is one of the main protagonists of ''Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. The leader of Puk's Faction, Puk Puck is the incarnation of one of the Three Sages, Av・Lavchi・Puk・Valta. Planning to reform the Land of Magic, she aimed for launching the equipment left by The First Mage. Appearance As a Magical Girl, Puk Puck has body-length, extremely curly light yellow colored hair, with two strands that come out from behind her head and curl back towards her, short, choppy bangs on the right side of her body and light pink eyebrows. She has multiple provincial pink colored stars all over her hair, even have a star symbol tiny crown-like thing on top of her head, on the QUEENS cover, she wears a golden halo-like thing with spikes, a shining star above the halo, long cloth coming down and two stars to hold up some of the cloth. Puk has large, rounds eyes with her right eye being blush colored and spots of oasis colors, her left eye being affair colored with spots of french lilac colors, dark blush, long eyelashes, a star on both cheeks, pale skin and she is one of the shortest Magical Girls. As for her outfit, she wears a short white dress with white sleeves that go about halfway of her upper arm, a silky pale pink colored collar, on her chest she has a metallic, beauty bush colored star emblem with bird wings around it, feather-like things under the symbol, lavender blush colored cloth that goes around her wrists and comes from under the feathers and blossom colored with multiple stars all over it cloth that comes from under the feathers that goes a little past the dress with lavender blush colored bows. On her right leg, she wears white cloth that wraps around with has white, fluffy slippers, a star and on her left leg she has black straps that connect with string and white slippers. Also shown on the QUEENS cover, she is shown to have a large, cardinal colored rubber hammer with a metallic ‘P’ and wings. Personality Magic '''To befriend anyone Puk Puck's magic allows her to bend people's perceptions towards herself. Upon making visual contact with her, people will grow to adore her and believe good things about her. The magic even works in the form of media, for example, through a video or a camera. The magic works for less-intelligent beings, like Demons. People being affected by her magic would view Puk Puck as the most important person in their lives, to a point that they are willing to die to protect her, as if Puk's death would be their worst luck. The effect of friendship decreases over time, so it's necessary to apply the magic regularly. Also, there is a limit of how much friendship she can give at a given time. Special Item(s) Contract: Premium Sachiko's contract that can make someone lucky. After Sachiko's death, the contract is left and taken by Puk Puck. Relationship Uluru Uluru is one of Puk Puck's adoptive daughters. Uluru is the oldest. Premium Sachiko Premium Sachiko is one of Puk Puck's adoptive daughters. Premium Sachiko is the middle child. Sorami Nakano Sorami Nakano is one of Puk Puck's adoptive daughters. Sorami Nakano is the youngest. Snow White In ACES, Puk Puck trusts Snow White into finding Premium Sachiko, along with Uluru and Sorami Nakano. Shadow Gale During QUEENS, Shadow Gale and Puk Puck are partners. Armor Arlie During QUEENS, Armor Arlie and Puk Puck are partners. Lethe Shufflin Ⅱ Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters